Falling
by introspecticskeptic
Summary: A one-shot exploring the advantages of not rushing into things, and the benefits of ignoring common sense. Rating for minor cursing
"Why do these eyes of mine cry?" the somber question washed over MacCready as he stepped through the door into Home Plate. He looked around, amazed by the transformation of the shabby house into a real home. From somewhere above him the singer continued to lament her ended romance and MacCready took a moment to take in the dramatic changes around him.

The entrance was covered in a plethora of sofas and chairs arranged around in semicircles over rugs of various sizes. Overhead, a fan turned in lazy circles, helping to disperse the muggy Boston summer. Running a dirty hand over the sofa, he realized that they were all covered in rich fabrics and were incredibly plush. He chuckled, wondering where Derek had found anything in such good repair. But, if anyone could find the impossible, MacCready admitted it would be his boss.

Also surprising was the amount of light in the shack. MacCready counted at least twenty lights arranged inconspicuously around the lower level. How Derek managed to get enough power them all was a mystery to MacCready. Then again, how electricity worked was still a bit of a mystery to him. He'd read something about how electricity was just flowing energy, but he always wondered why he couldn't just shoot the energy from his fingers. As the song faded, MacCready noticed the hum of a refrigerator and found one tucked next to a wet bar a bit further into the house.

Snagging a Nuka-Cola from the fridge, MacCready pocketed the cap and moved deeper into the home. A hastily-constructed stairway led further up – and to where Travis "Lonely" Miles was regaling the public about the battle with the Institute. But the small alcove under the stairs and upper level were resplendent in opulent paintings and modern-looking lamps. The space was dominated by a sofa and two large chairs of similar design to the ones in the entryway.

A small table in front of the sofa was covered in Derek's collection of comics, some of which MacCready pocketed to read later. The metal sheeting walls were covered by large paintings of beautiful seas and countryside. MacCready gazed longingly at one that featured a large barn and rolling hills. He had always wondered what it would be like to live in such a beautiful area, untouched by the Great War and the ensuing chaos.

Above him, the floor creaked and the radio clicked off. In the sudden silence MacCready found himself suddenly frozen with apprehension. He knew Derek had a habit of disappearing at times, and he hadn't meant to walk in on him if he wasn't expecting company. But then again, maybe he should just see if he was okay.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in…" MacCready froze at the bottom of the stairs again. Was that…Derek?

"But I can't help, falling in love with you." Derek's usually gruff voice took on a warm tone, his natural baritone deepening just a bit as he sang.

"Shall I stay; would it be a sin? If I can't help, falling in love with you." MacCready's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe that the man above him could sound so…broken. Normally Derek was gruff, rude even. But this? This was the sound of a man who's heart was hurting.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea; darling, so it goes; somethings are meant to be." Is this the voice that Derek had wooed Nora with? Was this the voice that had sang to his son before his life fell apart? MacCready shook his head, embarrassed with himself. Derek was his boss. Sure, he'd been friendly with him. But it didn't mean he wanted MacCready thinking about his past. And he certainly didn't want his hireling wondering if he could ever sing like that to him. With a small reprimand to himself, he started up the stairs again.

Derek was sitting on a small platform further up the wall. His chair was turned away from the small platform MacCready was on, and he hadn't seemed to notice MacCready invading this moment.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help, falling in love with you." MacCready waited for Derek to take a breath, loath to stop him from singing. Distracted by the singing, MacCready's grip loosened on his bottle. Slick with condensation, the bottle dropped to the ground with a loud clang, its contents dripping through the platform to the furniture below.

"Shi…Crap!" Derek leapt from his chair, a pistol aimed at MacCready.

"MacCready? The hell are you doing here?" MacCready picked his bottle up, sheepishly putting it on a small table next to him.

"So…Sorry Boss. I just, I mean I was just…Sorry," MacCready could feel the blush rushing up his cheeks. He shoved his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders, hopping his jacket could hide most of the redness.

"It's okay, just surprised me," holstering the gun, Derek slipped his ring back on and started down to MacCready. He peered down through the wooden platform and frowned at the stains on the couch below them. Humming with annoyance, he headed down, snagging some newspapers from beside the door. MacCready followed a bit behind him, too embarrassed to do anything but silently watch as Derek tried to clean up the spill.

"I'm sorry about the chair…" Derek waved a dismissive hand at him,

"No, it's okay. Just wish I still had some rags! Used them all up earlier," He evaluated his handiwork, "Shit. That stain isn't coming out. Damn"

"I'm sorry Boss, I was just…" Derek continued ignoring him, preoccupied by the stain. MacCready ducked his head and pulled his hat low over his brow, "I'll just go." He turned for the door when Derek grabbed arm.

"Hey, I'm not upset, really. Do you want to stay at least until you finish your drink?" MacCready, let his hand drop, unused to hearing Derek sound unsure.

"Uhh…yeah. Actually, that'd be nice," Derek beamed and MacCready felt a flutter in his stomach.

Derek retrieved MacCready's soda and grabbed himself a beer from the fridge. Sitting down on the sofa, he offered the opened drink to MacCready. Settling into a chair across from the sofa, MacCready took another sip of his drink.

"So, do you know if Daisy is taking the cure to Duncan yet?" Derek popped the cap off his bottle and tossed MacCready the cap.

"Uhh, yeah. Well, I mean, not yet. But she's going to take it on her next run." MacCready cleared his throat and noticed that the fluttering in his stomach wasn't going away.

"That's great! I'm glad we found the cure for him, I know it was hard for you to ask for help, but I'm glad you did." Derek smiled, and MacCready could feel the heat creeping up his neck again. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Uh, yeah. Thanks again for, you know, helping me. And stuff." MacCready wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He was supposed to be a professional, dang it. Not some twittering idiot. _Get it together!_

"So, what do you think of the place? I've been spending sometime fixing it up lately." Derek gestured with his bottle around the room before taking another swig.

"It looks great! I mean, it's nice," MacCready nearly winced, afraid Derek would take offense.

"I know, it's a bit much, but I tend to putter when I'm nervous," Derek put his drink on the table, straightening the comics before picking the drink up again.

"Nervous? Why are you nervous? Is someone bothering you?" MacCready leaned forwards in his seat, something in him almost wishing that there was. Then at least he could do something!

"What? No, sorry. I just…well, with the fight with Danse and the whole shit show with the Institute."

"Oh." MacCready felt his face crumbling, suddenly unsure of why he was so disappointed. The pair fell into an awkward silence, the only sound the squeaking of the fan overhead turning.

"I uh…heard you singing. When I came in."

"Oh that, yeah. Sorry. I guess I got carried away." Derek scratched the back of his neck, MacCready realized what he had meant.

"No! It was actually, well, really good. You have a good voice for singing." Derek's eyes shot up, MacCready felt the fluttering in his stomach grow even more intense.

"I…thank you, MacCready," draining the last of his beer, he went to the fridge again and returned with another soda and beer, "I noticed you were out. Want another?" MacCready looked to his glass and realized it was empty. He accepted the bottle from Derek, who sat down in the chair next to him. Tossing MacCready his cap again, he took a drink.

"Thanks for the drink, Boss."

"Hey, not a problem MacCready." Derek nodded and held his drink aloft. MacCready remember some of the gunners doing something similar he raised his own glass and tapped it to Derek's.

"To helping the people of the Commonwealth, one kid at a time!"

"To the ones who have your back, no matter what." The two men drank their respective drinks, and MacCready wondered if he should stop making so much eye contact. Derek sprung to his feet.

"Oh! MacCready, I just had a great idea! C'mon, you'll want to see this!" He started up the stairs, stopping about halfway for MacCready to catch up.

"What's up?" Derek shook his head.

"Just c'mon! Trust me, you'll like it!" Leading MacCready up to the third platform, he started up a ladder that MacCready hadn't noticed earlier. Opening a hatch at the top, he climbed out and stuck his head back in. "C'mon, hurry up!"

"All right, I'm coming!" MacCready climbed the ladder, and accepted Derek offered hand as he came out on the roof. He looked around, unimpressed.

"All right, I'm here, but, what am I looking for?" Derek laughed, the sound sending yet another wave of flutters through MacCready's stomach. _Maybe I should get Curie to look at me, geez!_ Suddenly, Derek's hands were on his shoulders as he spun him to a beautiful sunset.

The few clouds were dark purple stripes across the deep orange of the sky. The sun sank lower behind the walls of Diamond City, the dying rays of light turned into a brilliant ochre hue that faded to the familiar darkness of the Commonwealth night sky. The pair watched as the last of the light faded from view. It was then MacCready realized Derek hadn't taken his hand off MacCready, but rather left it resting on his back. MacCready froze.

"Wasn't that just the most beautiful sunset you'd…" Derek noticed MacCready's tension. Hurriedly he snatched his hand back and stepped away. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got distracted."

"No, it was…oh for crap's sake!" MacCready closed the distance between them and grabbed the front of Derek's shirt. Ignoring all the warning bells in his head, he kissed Derek deeply. Releasing him, MacCready stepped back and smoothed his jacket with jerky motions.

"I'm sorry, I know it was probably not okay for me to…" Derek grabbed MacCready around the back of his head and kissed MacCready back. MacCready's arm froze beside him before twining around Derek, grabbing at him, running over his back, racking through his hair. As suddenly as Derek had lunged, he parted, panting heavily. MacCready's brain tried to find something to say.

"Holy fucking shit."

"Sorry, but I really wanted to do that." Derek laughed self-consciously. MacCready raised his arm to take a drink, surprised to find it empty. He looked around and saw both his bottle and Derek's had fallen to the ground and had spilled over the metal sheeting.

"Uhm…drink?" Derek laughs, gathering the fallen bottles.

"I could definitely use a drink." He laughs, and MacCready feels his stomach flutter again.

"Apparently, so could I."


End file.
